Shep Drabble
by Croag
Summary: Mcshep! A nice, pointless introspective thing from Sheppard's POV. Heavily influenced by listening to Taylor Hicks, so it's a very relaxed story. for me, anyway. :P


A/N: Okay, so I'm watching American Idol for kicks with my brother (you know, to see the horrible people), when I saw this positively spastic, great sounding guy named Taylor Hicks. I fell in love. So I downloaded some of his songs, and have following this guy obsessively for the past month while he's been on the show, and wow…this guy's songs make me feel so _mellow_. So calm and wow, no singer has ever been able to do this to me. (Then again, I never really liked his kind of music. But he's the exception!) So I just…had to write something that had a kind of relaxed drawl to it. So…Mcshep from Shep's POV.

Pairings: Mcshep

Warnings: Fluff…?

Disclaimers: SG:A doesn't belong to me, and all the tid bits of Taylor Hick's songs…belongs to Taylor Hicks. (Go figure)

Summary: Just a nice, pointless introspection from Sheppard's POV.

* * *

Someone once asked me, "How do you survive all this? Wraith running around! Genii out for our throats! Everyone out to get us! How do you cope?" and I remember just smiling, and walking away. 

What was I supposed to say?

I have no idea how I coped. I still have no idea. Actually…I really don't think I cope at all. I just…go with it.

You gotta' be mellow, to think clearly. To put up with the Genii.

The Wraith.

Distraught doctors.

Disgruntled marines.

Rodney.

You had to be mellow, nothing but total zen with a slap happy smile and nod to the people.

They all looked up to you. To me, I guess. For protection. To be their mountain. Their rock.

Just like I looked to Rodney for miracles. He was my very own Jesus, turning water into wine.

Or a Naquadah generator into a last minute power source for the Puddle Jumpers.

You know, one or the other.

Either way, Atlantis ran with us, not for us. We were her workers, not the other way around. But that's okay. I just run with it. I can live with that.

And then somebody asked me something else, another time. They looked at Rodney and me, then Rodney….then me. And he went, "Colonel…how the _hell_ do you put up with this guy?" and, although I ignored it at the time, Kavanaugh had muttered, "Much less sleep with him." But I just grinned…

…and shrugged.

Thankfully, I was saved from answering that one thanks to an irritated, "_Colonel_! I might've just discovered my next Noble Prize! Once I finish this MRE, you're going to turn it on and see if it blows up! If not, we're good." which was Rodney code for, "I'm horny. Meet me in my room in a few minutes." I nodded, he scowled. I left, and, I imagine, he scarfed down his food and rushed out.

When tragedy strikes, when things get tough…I go to my scientist. I go to Rodney. To Mckay. To Rodney Mckay.

And I remember asking Carson, well…more like lamenting, after Rodney managed to get kidnapped by the Genii _again_, "How the hell do I love him?" I stared at the still form, totally unconscious and oblivious to the world…and Carson stared at me, and shrugged.

"Lad, love is made for a hell of day." He smiled, "Like today." And he left. Like some wise guru.

A wise Scottish guru.

I looked down at Rodney, and realized that well…that made no sense. But I kept on thinking about it, and well…

Who the hell cared?

Love never made sense. And it never will.

Satisfied with his mini-epiphany, he sat back, relaxed, and turned up the small radio as the mix CD crooned, _"I know love is around the corner. And heartache's around the bend. When will this lasting darkness ever come to an end? This time now love's taken its toll. So far I'm living off the heart and soul!"_

A/N: Uhh…the first half of the story was inspired by Taylor Hick's song, "Soul thing" with the phrase, "It ain't no groove thing. It ain't no country twang. It's a simple refrain. It's a soul thing." And the second half was from Taylor Hick's song, "Hell of a day" with the phrase, and this will blow your mind, "Love is made for a hell of day." And that last song, from the radio? That's from "Heart and soul" by, you guess it! Taylor Hicks. Damn you American Idol for making me discover Taylor Hicks! shakes fist…God I need to write a songfic with this guy. Love you Taylor Hicks! He better win! (Swear to God, if he doesn't…lol)


End file.
